guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garden of Seborhin
General Information Area Name: Garden of Seborhin Region: Vabbi General Description: The represents the pinnacle of Vabbian horticulture. It is closed to the general public, but for those with the right contacts access can be gained from Forum Highlands, close to Tihark Orchard. The garden regularly hosts festivities such as the Festival of Lyss, when the elite of the Vabbian society get together and have a nice time. Exits / Neighbour Areas * South: Forum Highlands Blessings/Shrines *Northwest: Balthazar Shrine, Elemental Hunt *Slightly west of center: Melandru Shrine, Heket Hunt *Southwest: Grenth Shrine, Plant Hunt *Northeast: Lyssa Shrine, Heket Hunt *North: Dwayna Shrine, Elemental Hunt *Slightly east of center: Melandru Shrine, Heket Hunt *Slightly east of center: Melandru Shrine, Plant Hunt *Southeast: Lyssa Shrine, Elemental Hunt *South of center: Forum Highlands, Lyssa Shrine, Elemental Hunt NPCs Collectors * 10 Shosa Crafters * 20 Lilita (Artisan) * 20 Nerwar (Artisan) Merchants * 20 Sahwan (Merchant) Various * 10 Hedge Wizard Mabai * 10 Horticulturist Hinon * 10 Jiorij Wahlahz * 10 Nehtohn Ehmbahrsin * 10 Sinvahn * 10 Tahravor Garifiz * 10 Vabbian Gypsy * 20 Vabbian Guard * 2, 10 Vabbian Commoner * 20 Vabbian Scout * 10 Vabbian Priest Quests Monsters Elementals * 24 Roaring Ether * 24 Diamond Djinn * 24 Sapphire Djinn * 24 Ruby Djinn Hekets * 24 Stoneaxe Heket * 24 Blood Cowl Heket * 24 Beast Sworn Heket * 24 Blue Tongue Heket Great beasts * 24 Cobalt Mokele * 24 Cobalt Shrieker Plants * 22 Enchanted Brambles * 22 Mirage Iboga * 22 Storm Jacaranda * 22 Whistling Thornbrush Insects * 20 Rain Beetle * 24 Rain Beetle * 24 Rock Beetle * , , , 20 Seborhin Pest (only during Garden Chores quest) Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location * 28 Hahan, Faithful Protector (Heket): Word of Healing * 28 Mabah Heardheart (Heket): Contagion * 28 Hojanukun Mindstealer (Elemental): Air of Disenchantment * 26 Toshau Sharpspear (Plant): Song of Restoration Notes *Until the final mission has been completed, Tahlkora must be in the party in order to access Garden of Seborhin. The Rally The Princes quest does not need to be completed in order to gain access. Talk to Seborhin Protector Zuor outside the gate to gain entrance. *After completing the mission Grand Court of Sebelkeh, this area transforms into Nightfallen Garden. Upon completion of the game, this area is reverted back to its normal form. **If you have completed Grand Court of Sebelkeh, but have not completed the game, you can still access the normal Garden by partying with someone else who has not completed that mission. Partying with someone who has completed the game, however, does not work. *There is a common misconception that this area reverts back to Garden of Seborhin upon completion of the Jennur's Horde mission. This is incorrect. *This area can be explored without the hassle of enemies after a certain event during the Tihark Orchard mission. You can use the Assassin skill Return on one of the guards at the beginning to shadow step behind them. **If you don't have any Assassin skills, you can also play the mission until the Harpies attack. The Guards will move to attack the Harpies and you can go past them. *Vanquisher Title: 213-310 foes. Varies if the following quest is active: Plague of Frogs. Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Vabbi Category:Offers Elemental Hunt